This New Life
by GAforevermerder
Summary: We started officially dating two years ago, about a year after our forsaken kiss so long ago. It's been amazing—Jess is, well Jess. We are best friends, but with the benefits this time. Soul mates. I will never forget the day Jess told me she was pregnant.
1. Baby Depot

** So this just popped into my head and I had to write it, enjoy!**

Nine months ago, if someone told me I would be standing in a baby store, making a gift registry, I'd think you were nuts. Absolutely nuts. But here I am, helping Jess create a registry—for our baby.

We started officially dating two years ago, about a year after our forsaken kiss so long ago. It's been amazing—Jess is, well Jess. We are best friends, with the benefits this time. I will never forget the day Jess told me she was pregnant. I literally ran out of the room, and ran through the apartment screaming. Jess started crying and Winston had to talk us both down.

Jess and I aren't married, not even engaged—at least not yet. I have plans. But here we are, having a baby. In two months, we will be parents to an actual human being. Once Jess got used to the idea, she was over the moon—I've never seen her happier. I'm happy too, just scared as hell.

"Do you think we should go for the deluxe portable crib or just the plain one?" Jess asks as she holds the gift registry gun, her eyes wide with excitement.

I am snapped back into reality. "I don't know, do you think we need the deluxe one? I mean it is expensive," I tell her.

Jess rolls her eyes and goes back to looking at her options. "You're a total doozer, I need your input, daddy," Jess says as she smiles at me.

"Don't call me daddy, our baby can call me daddy, you can't. It's creepy Jess," I tell her as a smile spreads over my face. Jess giggles and I can't help but kiss her right there. I don't know how I resisted when we were just friends.

"Nick, I need to focus or these wacky pregnancy hormones will get me all loopy and then I will want to have sex, and we can't, we need to look at stuff for the baby," she tells me exasperatedly as she gives me a wide eyed look.

I laugh. "All we need is a crib," I ensure her.

"Nick, this is not the 19th century anymore, babies need stimulation," Jess says as she moves forward, scanning more items.

"All they do is eat and sleep," I tell her with a scoff.

Jess ignores me as she picks up a tiny baby outfit with small elephants all over it with green stitching. Tears start filling Jess' eyes as she looks at me—hormones again, she cries every time she feels the slightest emotion. "Nick…this is adorable," Jess cries.

"I'll have to admit it's a little adorable," I say.

"How cute would our little boy look?" Jess asks, as she throws the outfit in the cart. I'm going to admit, I'm glad we're having a boy—I'm not really sure how I would do raising a girl. I'm still not entirely sure how they work yet.

When we get back to loft—yes, we still live there—although Schmitt moved out three months ago to live with Cece, he is still here all the time. I jump on the couch next to Schmitt, and grab his beer. He gives me a look of disgust and gets up to get another.

Jess walks in with some of the items we bought and Schmitt smiles. "You really are glowing Jess," Schmitt says with a smile.

"Shut up, she's mine," I tell him as I look to Jess.

"Listen, guys, I need you guys to put together the crib sometime. Also, I was thinking we could paint Schmitt's old room for the baby," Jess blurts.

Schmitt's face fills with hurt. "You're…you're getting rid of my room?" Schmitt asks.

"Don't think of it like that, we are just making it more useful," Jess tells him tenderly.

"You don't even live here, Schmitt, get over it," I tell him honestly.

Jess gives me a look and I simply shrug. "What Nick is trying to say is we had some good years, but we are finally growing up," Jess says as she puts a hand over her round stomach.

She knows that Schmitt always falls for the pregnant woman routine. "I guess you're right. It's time to move on, grow up, good bye to the good old days, adios, bon voyage," Schmitt says as he rubs his eye quickly.

"Are you crying man?" Winston asks as he walks into the living room.

"They are getting rid of my room!" Schmitt cries.

Then, like clockwork, Jess starts crying too. I sign and pull her close to me. "It's okay Jess, you know how Schmitt is. Our baby will have that room, it will be okay," I tell her as her tears soak my shirt.

"Nice, you made the pregnant woman cry," Winston tells Schmitt.

"I can't take you guys anymore, you all just go around breaking my heart. You know what makes me feel better? Hunh? Sex, sex with my model fiancé, so adios to my old life!" Schmitt says dramatically as he walks towards the door, throwing his cardigan on.

"Schmitt, don't be like that!" I yell after him.

Jess cries harder and I hold her. "Winston and I will paint our baby's room tomorrow, okay?" I promise Jess.

"We are?" Winston asks.

"Yes, Winston, we are," I tell him through my teeth. "Come on Jess, let's go to bed," I tell her as we go to our bedroom, which is her old one. I still have mine but we never sleep apart—unless we have a fight, which usually always results in Jess storming into my room in the middle of the night, and we end up having make up sex.

She crawls into bed and I place a hand over her bump. I feel a kick, I look at her and smile. "We will be okay right?" Jess asks.

"Of course we will," I promise her with a kiss. We've come a long way.

**Should I continue? Please review! **


	2. Grown Ups (Not Really)

Jess rolls around in the bed, she drapes he arm around me, her tummy against my side. Jess snores soundly and I seem to be wide awake. I can hear raindrops fall on the rooftop and the sound of Winston getting ready for work. "Jess," I mumble as I shift to face her.

"Wha?" she asks groggily.

I kiss her lips lightly, kissing her awake. "We need to wake up," I tell her.

"No," she says, as she opens her eyes, revealing those baby blues. I hope our baby has her eyes.

"You have to go to school," I inform her.

"Ugh, I'm eight months pregnant, they could just give me a break," Jess says grumpily.

"They will give you a break, it's called maternity leave," I tell her with a laugh.

Jess gives me feisty look, smiles, and then pulls me in for a kiss. "We have time," she tells me as she reaches for the hem of my t-shirt.

"We always have time," I tell her as I kiss her neck—liking where this morning is going.

Schmidt is here, again. "Schmidt, the morning is usually the only time Jess and I have ten seconds alone, could you just respect that?" Nick asks as Jess munches on a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"From what I heard when I came in, you two got plenty of alone time. Winston was practically running from the loft when I caught him in the hall," Schmidt says as he puts his hands up in defense.

Jess turns red and looks to me. "Seriously, Schmidt? Jar, now," Jess demands.

Schmidt gets out his wallet and shakes his head. "I don't even live here anymore!" he yells.

"You're here more than you are at your place," Nick informs him.

"Because Cece is on a two week business trip, what am I supposed to do for excitement? See a movie by myself? Play Jenga by myself? How about watching The Bachelor? I can't do these things alone," Schmidt complains.

"Oh! I recorded The Bachelor last night; we can watch it when I get home!" Jess says excitedly.

I put my head in my hands. Jess kisses my cheek and makes her way to the door. "The fat pregnant woman faces the world!" Jess sings as she closes the door behind her.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant—there is a difference!" I shout after her with a smile on my face.

"Nick, you really do have a way with words," Schmidt laughs.

"Shut up, Schmidt," I tell him.

"So what are we doing today? What's the plan my brotha?" Schmidt asks as if he were ghetto.

"I have class is fifteen minutes," I admit as I stand up.

"I don't know why you decided to go back to law school. I thought you'd always be that guy that just gives up," Schmidt informs me.

"Just for that, I'm leaving. Not all of us can have fancy jobs where you barely work, have a 401k, and enjoy life. Some of us have a family to support, because I, unlike you, have grown up," I say to him.

"Nick, don't give me that grown up bull, Jess does your laundry and you spend your Saturdays playing Sims," Schmidt says with attitude.

"That happens to be a great game," I tell him, offended.

Class goes by slow, but with every class I am kind of brought back to the reason I went to law school in the first place. Maybe I don't want to be a big fancy lawyer and fight million dollar cases, fighting for the small guy will be enough for me. Jess encouraged me to do whatever I feel comfortable, but when I found out I was going to be a dad, I realized I can't be a bartender forever.

I plan on being done in a matter of weeks; I will graduate law school around the time our little boy should be here. Life is changing, quickly.

When I get home, Schmidt is on the couch with Winston, drinking beer and watching TV. "Hey man," Winston says.

I smile and nod. I check my watch as I grab a beer—2:00pm—an hour and a half till Jess gets home, perfect. "Hey, I need you two to help me with something," I tell Winston and Schmidt.

"Name it," Winston replies.

"As long as it's nothing sexual Nick, I'd do anything for you," Schmidt says seriously.

I give him a look of disgust. "I need to put together the crib and changing table, I promised Jess I'd do it this week, and I figured I would surprise her. I was wondering if you guys could help?" I ask.

"As long as we read the directions, none of that flying by the sear of my pants crap you always pull," Schmidt says.

An hour later, the directions don't seem to be doing us any good because we're so lost. "It's because Jess buys this cheap furniture, I mean Nick you want your child sleeping in something made in Vietnam? You know what's in Vietnam?" Schmidt comments.

"It's just a crib," I reply with a sigh.

I then hear the door open and we all turn to see Jess walking in, looking exhausted. "Why are you home early?" I ask as I get up to greet her.

"I may or may not have blacked out," Jess mumbles.

"What? You blacked out?" I ask worriedly.

"Just a little," Jess admits.

"How do you black out just a little?" Winston asks.

"I don't know I was standing there, and I've been so tired with everything, I don't know, they sent me home," Jess says as she collapses into the couch. "Oh! The crib, Nick!" she squeals happily.

"Jess, you're avoiding the subject. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" I wonder. Sometimes Jess can be impossibly frustrating. Jess likes to hide things which she knows I don't want to hear.

"I'm fine, the baby kicked on the way home. It's fine, no harm done," Jess says defensively.

"I'm calling Sadie, she is coming over right away," I say as I grab the phone.

"Nick, she's fine," Winston defends.

I turn back to her and she gives me a faint smile. "Come here," she says.

I take a seat next to her; she takes my hand and places it on her rounded stomach. I feel relief as soon as I feel a series of kicks. Jess turns to Winston and Schmidt. "Come here," she tells them.

Winston and Schmidt join us on the couch, we all have a hand on Jess' stomach and we feel the kicks. "See it's okay," Jess says.

"I'm still calling Sadie," I tell her. Jess just smiles and kisses me.

"PDA you two," Schmidt complains.

Winston laughs and takes his hand off of Jess' stomach. "That is the weirdest most amazing thing I've ever felt," he says shaking his head.

"Right?" Jess agrees.

We spend the rest of our night on the couch, and after a vote, (Jess gets two votes one for the baby another for herself) we watch The Bachelor. Jess sits leaning on me and I place my hand on her stomach—protecting our baby.

**Okay, well I continued! Please review. **


End file.
